The continuing decrease of people smoking today at home and away results in fewer people carrying matches or a lighter or even having them in the home. Thus it can be disconcerting at a child's birthday party when it is time to light the birthday candles but no one has a light to ignite the candles.
While it is known to provide a box of candles with matches, it has been found that these boxes are complicated in construction and are designed specifically for containing candles in separate compartments within the boxes.
After considerable research and experimentation, the combined birthday candle are match package of the present invention has been devised which is constructed and arranged to provide a birthday candle container wherein a plurality of matches are integral with and form a wall of the container and and detachably connected therefrom.